


and we won't run

by Sholio



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Identity Issues, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: For my "celebratory kiss" prompt in trope_bingo. Takes place after 3x10.





	and we won't run

Another day, another near-death experience: in this case, being chased by Ferrous Corp.-hired mercenaries through the sewers of a planet where they'd been trying to do an easy nighttime raid on a lightly defended (ha, ha) corporate vault.

They hadn't ended up with anything to show for their efforts. But no one was hurt, though they were all filthy and exhausted when they stumbled out of the docking bay from the Marauder into the Raza, and given how things had been going lately, Two was willing to call that a win. She didn't need to give a command; the Android was on top of things as usual, the ship already jumping to FTL.

"I need a shower," Five complained, shaking mud and slime off her jacket.

"You did good down there," Two told her. She was still impressed at how well the girl could handle herself in a combat situation these days. Not that she would've taken Five along if she'd known combat was what they were heading into, but it was good to know Five could deal with it.

"Yeah, she's gonna put us all out of a job," Three said cheerfully, ruffling Five's hair with one muddy hand. "Galaxy's tiniest mercenary."

"Stop it!" Five protested, smacking him away. "You're filthy!"

"You don't exactly smell like roses, kid."

"Showers for everyone," Two ordered, though she couldn't help smiling as they broke apart to go their separate ways. She was looking forward to getting clean herself, but before heading back to her quarters, she went up to the bridge. She was still vibrating with adrenaline; she needed to move, to work it off before she unwound with a shower and crashed for a while. And she needed to get the Android working on the footage they'd recorded of the vault. They hadn't broken through Ferrous Corp's defenses, but they'd recorded valuable intel before being run off at gunpoint.

Back when One was on board, and sometimes with Nyx, she used to deal with this kind of restlessness in a different way. But, well. Things were what they were.

Coming onto the bridge, she nearly collided with the Android.

"You were out of contact for twelve point six seven minutes," the Android said.

"I know. Sorry. We were too far underground." Two wiped her hand on her pants and held out the little vidcorder she'd had clipped to her body armor. "Can you upload this to the Raza's computer, please? I'd like to have you analyze the data for weaknesses in their defenses."

"Of course, Two," the Android said, taking the 'corder from her hand, and at the same moment, leaned in and kissed her.

Two was frozen briefly in place. It was brief and dry and yet not at all chaste, the Android's lips parting over hers and then withdrawing just as Two was starting to instinctively lean into the kiss.

"What ..." she began. The Android had already turned away to press the 'corder to the data access port on the nearest panel. "What -- was that for?"

The Android turned back. "I'm glad that you are safe, Two."

"Thank you?" She could still feel the slight tingling pressure on her lips. "You don't normally say it with a kiss."

"My sensors show that you are aroused. Your respiration is 32% above normal, your body temperature is elevated by 2.1 degrees, and your skin's galvanic response --"

"I get wound up when I fight," Two interrupted. Though yes, there was a sexual component to it; there always was, and the Android, with her detailed ability to assess human biological processes, would know that. Since no more information seemed to be forthcoming, she added, "You still haven't explained why you decided to kiss me now."

"You used to like it when Dr. Shaw kissed you."

Oh. _Oh._ Two hesitated, suddenly feeling as if she'd taken a step in the dark and come down on water instead of solid ground. 

" _Rebecca_ liked it when Shaw kissed her," she said gently. "Rebecca liked it very much. But you're not Shaw, and I'm not Rebecca."

"You do not like it when I kiss you?"

Two couldn't decide if the Android sounded disappointed or not. "I never said that. I'm just saying, let's not do anything because Rebecca did it, or because Shaw did it. If we're going to do anything like that, it should be because _we_ want to." 

Another brief hesitation, and then, "All right," the Android said briskly. She turned to pull the 'corder off the data port. "Your data is uploaded and analysis has begun. I will continue processing while we're in FTL."

She _was_ hurt, Two decided. "Listen, it's not that I didn't like being kissed. You surprised me, that's all. Humans usually give some warning beforehand."

The Android paused in the act of holding out the 'corder. "All right," she said carefully.

"I think in the future, I might like you to kiss me again. If," she added quickly, "and only if _you_ want to. Not Shaw. Not some part of you trying to _be_ Shaw, or to recreate what Shaw and Rebecca had. Just you."

"And with some warning."

"Yes," Two said. She laughed softly. "With some warning. And perhaps not when I've just been wading in the sewers."

"I was not going to comment on it. But since you brought it up yourself, your presence on the bridge has caused a 4.5% reduction in the efficiency of the air filters in this sector."

"I stink. Yes. I'm very aware of that." She smiled. "I'm going to my quarters to get cleaned up. We can continue this discussion later, when I'm clean. All right?"

"All right," the Android said, and the answering smile was brief, but it was definitely there.


End file.
